In moving goods in a warehouse, goods are first loaded on a pallet and then the pallet along the loaded goods is lifted by inserting two forks of a forklift into a middle space between a top and a bottom of the pallet. The whole pallet is then transported by the forklift to a desired position. A large number of pallets are usually needed in warehousing to position and load goods. A conventional pallet is made of wooden material and mainly constructed from three thick square battens to which a number of wooden strips are nailed. The wooden strips must be nailed to the batterns by a skilled carpenter to quickly complete the pallet.
Therefore, the manufacture of a conventional pallet is time and labor consuming while high skill and manufacturing cost is required. Moreover, the continuous manufacture of new pallets to replace those old and broken ones necessitates continued felling of trees and accordingly damaging the ecological condition of nature. In the nowaday worldwide appeal for protecting our natural ecological environment, constant felling of trees has become a heinous crime.